


Too Late.

by ZXA



Category: Senyuu.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angsty salt and lake drabble. loosely based on something a friend and i discussed, as a ''what if'' to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late.

"Hey Lake, I--"

"Salt, look at this funny cat I found on the internet! It's being silly, lookit!" A sigh. It always ended up like this. For years, it had. Salt kind of hated it at this point, it made him feel rather sad.

Still. Every time the tap tap tap of Lake's shoes came up to him, he listened.

They were best friends after all, right? And he lo--

"Salt!!" Interuppted even in his thoughts, ah. "Lookit this meme too!"

It made him sad that that was all the other could think about.   
"Don't want to..." He said finally, hiding his head. "I'm going home for today, okay Lake? S--see you..."

\- - -

Lake stared as his friend walked home, going home himself. It was only midday. Not even sunset. They never seperated this early. Something stirred within him uncomfortably, but he wouldn't realize it until approximately 3 in the morning the next day, and by that point it was too _late._  
  
"Aw man!! I memezoned him--!!"

Years of this. His brother, Shion had comforted him, hoping it'd put him back asleep, but rather, he snuck out the window and knocked on Salt's This wouldn't be the first time, but Salt only ignored him.   
Pretending to be asleep.

Lake felt his chest. It hurt, actually-- Something felt really... painful about this. He headed back home, still unable to sleep.

\- - -

"Lake-- I'm breaking it off." He sighed. "We aren't going to be friends anymore."

And Lake didn't understand. Of course.

"That's it. We're through."

\- - -

Lake looked on rather before feeling himself close his eyes.

Trembling, "W--why...?" But he knew.  
He knew he was too late. He knew. It was too late to make up...

It was the first time Lake had ever cried so hard about something.   
And the last time he'd be able to talk so casually to Salt.

"A--ah...." Reaching out as the other walked off. "Goodbye... I'm sorry. _I love you, Salt_..."

But Salt wouldn't hear those words. _Not now. **Not ever.**_


End file.
